Memorias de una vida
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Cómo pueden pensar que yo te he hecho esto? Naruto... ¿Por qué me has dejado solo?


**Memorias de una vida**

Aclaración: esta historia la hice para un concurso de escritura que se hacía en mi comunidad autónoma; lo único que he hecho es cambiar algunos detalles para que fuese un Sasunaru.

El cielo estaba oscuro, triste; parecía como si su felicidad se hubiese esfumado; como si su satisfacción fuese la parada de un viaje, el momento para descansar y luego volver a llorar.

Hoy el cielo llora; una frase utilizada por muchos, pero hoy el cielo llora. Puede que llore por el mundo lleno de injusticias y de dolor en el que vivimos o puede que llore por llorar, como un niño pequeño.

Un manto de vapor de agua se cierne sobre el horizonte. Una escena que turba el ambiente, igual que un grito en la noche. El paisaje se vuelve deprimente, sombrío, remoto...

En un lugar olvidado de la mente humana, donde no pasa el tiempo, donde no se puede ser consciente de la vida, en un lugar donde la pena no existe.

Allí se encontraba mi alma, mi ser, mi cuerpo, mi mente...

Un lugar donde la gente era feliz, donde se veía el ocaso en momentos de paz y los tejados se teñían de un color anaranjado con la luz del sol; donde el murmullo del agua al caer de la fuente acompañaba las charlas de los vecinos, después de un largo día de trabajo.

Un lugar en donde todo era alegría, en el que todo el pueblo se reunía para pasar un buen rato.

Normalmente la gente invadía la plaza, pero hoy nadie está allí; hoy no.

He pasado mucho tiempo en este lugar con él; cada instante que estábamos juntos era especial, era alegría, en el verdadero sentido de esa palabra, algo que no todos conocen.

Era y sigue siendo especial para mí, una persona dulce e inocente; en mi vida siempre fue la persona más importante, pues grandes cosas hizo por nosotros, por todos, pero lo que nunca pensé, era que pudiese llegar este momento, verle en esta situación conmigo de testigo.

Mi boca había enmudecido, mi expresión mostraba una parte de mí que no conocía, un sentimiento que nunca antes había sentido... En aquel momento mi mirada se tornó ausente y mi pulso tembló, a la par que mi mente se quedó completamente en blanco.

Hundí mi cabeza en su pecho,tratando de hallar de alguna manera algún remoto rastro de vida en ese cuerpo inerte que tenía ante mí.

Buscaba con desesperación un latido, una caricia, sentir su aliento sobre mi nuca otra vez como tantas otras.

Anhelaba más que nada poder oír su voz pausada, amable y serena de nuevo. Quería volver a ser observaba por esos grandes ojos grisáceos, esa mirada dulce, reveladora, carismática, impoluta... quería verle sonreír como solo él sabía hacer, pero el futuro es incierto y los sueños son solo sueños.

Y pensar que ayer... hace tanto y a la vez tan poco la alegría me invadía. Pero tal como vino, se fue.

Acerqué mi mano sigilosamente a la suya. Ya no tenía esa calidez que la caracterizaba, si no que estaba fría; muy fría, como el mismo hielo.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos en un impulso de desesperación. No me lo creía, no podía ser...

Trataba de sentir en vano como sus dedos atrapaban a los mios, dándome una seguridad y un alivio que en aquel momento no tenía.

La vida me recuerda a los bosques: hermosos, agradables, misteriosos, enmascarados, traicioneros...

Ese día mi vida cambió por completo. Si la alegría es la luz, mi condena es estar en la penumbra.

En ese instante, un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad inundó mi corazón. Fue como un suspiro que devolvió mi mente a la realidad.

Dolor, agonía, pena. Son feas palabras no muy agradables. A nadie le gusta escucharlas, prefieren oír palabras alegres o esperanzadoras, pero no todo en esta vida es tan cándido.

Elevé la mirada al escuchar pasos. En pocos segundos un gran gentío se reunió a mi alrededor.

Gritos de desprecio salieron de sus bocas, acusándome de algo que no hice. Personas como él no quedan, él era especial. Entiendo porqué lo hacen... todos le queríamos... tal vez demasiado como para poder cegarse de esta manera.

Mis manos manchadas de sangre son pruebas suficiente para incriminarme según ellos, aún sabiendo que nunca haría algo así. ¿Como podría hacerlo? ¿Como podría ensuciarme las manos con sangre de mi propio corazón?

Las lágrimas celestiales dejaron de fluir y el cielo calmó su agonía. Grandes antorchas se alzaban sobre las cabezas de los individuos que me abuchean sin parar.

Siguen gritando, clamando venganza sin darse cuenta de que el culpable está entre ellos.

El que dirige el grupo, el que me ha metido en este lío. Siempre se ha dicho: "El que lo dice lo es"

Puedo ver en tu mirada un aire de superioridad y satisfacción, al ver como todo sale como planeabas.

Te miro. Me miras. Nuestras miradas se cruzan y el odio me invade.

No protesto. Es inútil. Luchar contra la mayoría solo trae problemas. Aún siendo alguien de mi edad, sé que mi condena será pesada, solo para satisfacerte.

Solo hay una cosa que no entiendo: ¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto...?


End file.
